warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kavat Genetic Code/@comment-26008924-20160716113937
Also from my previous runs here's my opinion about the listed warframes: Vauban's bastille can not CC a whole room, in fact the vauban in your group will always have build additional ones, they are also not good in terms of long range casting. Not to mention the energy consumption which mostly require to waste a slot on EV Trinity. EV Trinity in this case is pointless to have, has been always a useless warframe anyway, and sometimes funny things happen like when no enemies around but only kavats EV may attempt to feed off them which can instantly kill them. Disarm Loki is also a useless choice (we're fighting infested, remember ? they are kavat's enemies and hence they mostly engage with them and may be killed by them) and in terms of CC: zero. Somebody though it was a good idea to bring irradiating disarm, casted on kavats and made them fight each other to death :D Oberon's passive is surprisingly a disaster. When Kavats feel safe and comfortable they turn invisible which make them impossible to detect, as for the caster it's easy to detect them but sadly Oberon doesn't have any valuable CC to lock them down so the only choice here to have your teammates stick with you like a glue which again not as effective. Chaos Nyx even after spreading it can still let some infested and grineers who are engaged directly with kavats, to harm them as well as teammates. Dessication Inaros is also good for CC (I find it laughable to lock down on single kavat targets because of the low DNA chance so it takes quite long to be done with a whole group) Stomp Rhino in terms of CC is very good as long as you lower your damage to almost nothing in order to not harm the kavats Ivara so far no frame can top her, except for equinox, because she was build for that type of missions and she can also use other abilities to kill individual enemies while keeping kavats which are also enemies at this point away from fights. Equinox' second ability can literally put half of the ODE map to sleep (tested). With maxium spread range and duration as well as massive cast range there wont be any need of augment. The dynamic of this skill as it bounces off walls and floor to nearby enemies makes it quite useful to capture invisible Kavats. From my PoV people always go for the obvious thing which in this case is CC and forget about the whole point of keeping kavats safe from both your attacks and enemy's. As well as knowing the nature of feral kavats, if they are not engaged with infested they will always be invisible till a warframe ability (most likely) directly affect them. It's best to have Equinox and Ivara for this case because their abilities consume least energy and difinetly easier scan, finish off enemies that block your scanner and keep kavats safe even if they are inside a pile of infested. Btw so far none of these warframes, aside from Oberon's passive which also must be in range, can pin point invisible kavats before they are scanned or hit (unless there are augment somewhere. needs more testing though)